


The Least I Can Do

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: The Least I Can Do [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Victoria secret Angel!reader, model!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:10:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Jensen goes to the Victoria Secret Fashion Show where the reader is a model who’s in the show. He falls for her right away but when they meet, he gets a bit nervous…





	1. Chapter 1

You always enjoyed that moment when you were walking out down the runway, a blinding light in your face. Everyone could see you and you couldn’t see them. Models were allowed to get stage fright, right? It didn’t sound hard. Walk in a straight line, smile or pout or do some sassy thing with your lips and turn around, all the focus on the next girl. Thirty seconds, a minute tops you were the center of attention. 

You pretended that maybe you were someone else when you were up there. Maybe you were as sexy as the face you made, had tons of experience, maybe you actually had a guy to go home to at the end of the day that appreciated you. Being an underwear model didn’t mean you were an easy lay contrary to what most thought. It actually meant sitting in sweats, watching Netflix and trying to figure out why you hadn’t been on a date in ages most nights.

You’d already made it to the end and were walking back, still smiling even if your back was to the attention now. The light was less bright and you could see some of the faces in the front rows. Most had their attention on that next girl apart from a few ogling men and women. You were used to that. One was different though, one that caught your eye because he wasn’t staring at your body. He was staring at  _you_.

 _Shit,_  you thought as you stumbled and rolled your ankle hard. You kept the smile on your face and kept on walking, not showing anything at all as your mind was screaming. That was until you were backstage and swearing up a storm.

“Y/N, you okay?” asked one of the show runners as you shook your head. “Take a seat and we’ll get that looked at for you.”

Turns out you  _really_ shouldn’t have kept on walking as they took you to a clinic and you’d bruised your ankle badly. It was wrapped up and you got some pain meds, the runner and doctor advising you skip the parties tonight and rest instead.

Good, you hated those things anyways.

You had slipped into something comfortable that made you look like a college student during finals week, not an Angel who’d just had her picture taken by a thousand different media outlets. Your backpack slipped over your shoulders as you carefully made your way down one of the back halls of the venue, trying to avoid any lingering show goers.

“Ow!” you said, rounding a corner without looking and falling to the ground.

“I’m so sorry!” you heard a voice say as a strong hand reached down to yours and helped pull you up. You hissed as you put most of your weight on your bad ankle and had to hop over to a wall to lean against. “Sorry.”

“S’okay,” you said, your eyes shut as you took deep breaths. “Not your fault I got distracted by a guy and twisted this stupid thing.”

“I think it kind of is actually,” said the voice nervously and you opened your eyes. Tall, large shoulders, blonde short hair that whipped up in that way you adored, green eyes that looked cute and kind. 

“You, uh, you were looking at my face,” you said, watching the man smile nervously at you. “Most men don’t ever look at that.”

“Your face is very pretty,” said the man, his eyes going wide seconds later. “Not that you’re just a pretty face. I’m sure you’re very…I mean right now…you’re uh…I’m panicking just a little if you couldn’t tell.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed,” you joked, seeing him laugh a little and instantly being drawn to the way his lips curled up. “You don’t seem like a big fan of watching scantily clad women prance down the runway.”

“My friend dragged me to this,” he said, his eyes panicking again after realizing what he said.

“Dude, relax. I work here and  _I_ think it’s boring,” you said, finding a happy little bubble as he started to ease more around you.

“I’m sorry for causing you so much bodily harm tonight. Hopefully your boyfriend doesn’t think you got in a fight or something,” he joked but you could hear the question in there.

“I’ve had worse,” you said. “No boyfriend to worry about that kind of stuff anyways.” He tried to hide his excitement at that and you smiled. “So…”

“Can I help you get to your car? It’s the least I can do,” he said. Normally you weren’t one for walking with strange men but this one…well he looked tough but was sweet. Now you could only hope he asked you out before it was too late.

“Thanks,” you said, leaning away from the wall and starting to walk when he furrowed his brow. “What?”

“Can I carry your bag? Looks heavy,” he asked kindly, holding out a hand. You nodded your head, shrugging it off of yourself and handed it over, finding it easier to walk again. He slipped it over one of his massive arms, the other free in case you tripped again and he had to grab you. Your walk to the parking garage only took about a minute but it felt so easy walking in silence with him, not awkward at all. 

“Here you go…” he said, tossing your bag in your trunk when you pointed out your rental car. He glanced down at his feet as you realized he didn’t know your name.

“Y/N,” you said, holding out a hand to shake. “Thanks for being my private escort…”

“Jensen,” he said, shaking it back as he smiled wide. When your hands fell apart you stared for a brief moment. “Um, I’m not really from around here but I’d really like to see you again, like hangout or ya know, go on a date…”

“I’d love too,” you said, smiling wide as you handed him your phone and he reached into his pocket for his own. “I actually spend most of my time in Canada. Model for an outdoor clothing company.”

“Where exactly in Canada?” he asked, your eyes catching some excitement in his. 

“Vancouver. It’s pretty close to the border. If you don’t mind a long distance-”

“I actually work there myself for most of the year,” he said, your jaw dropping. “When do you go back?”

“Um, tomorrow actually,” you said, unsure of how on earth you’d gotten that lucky.

“Thursday night?” he asked, stepping back. “I know a great place downtown. I’ll call you tomorrow to set it up?”

“You’re on,” you said, not minding at all about your ankle now. He smiled as he turned and walked away. You stood there for a minute, happier than you’d felt in a long time as you heard off in the distance someone possibly even happier shout in excitement. “I’ve got a date with that boy.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to go on her date with Jensen but it’s harder than she thought it would be…

This was exactly why you didn’t go on dates. The guy seems nice and then he doesn’t show up, doesn’t even call to say he can’t make it or give some lame excuse why he isn’t there. Here you thought maybe this one was actually decent.

You were at your apartment, dress back on the hanger, heels back in the closet, face washed and hair thrown up in a messy bun when you saw your phone ring.

“Nope,” you said, ignoring the phone as you returned your attention to watching mindless TV in an oversized old shirt and fuzzy socks. About thirty seconds later it was ringing again. You groaned but grabbed the phone and answered. “Hello?”

“Hi, Y/N. It’s-”

“What do you want, Jensen?” you asked, trying to keep your voice neutral. He was quiet for a second before you heard his sigh.

“I’m really sorry. Work ran late and I didn’t have my phone and I get it if you think I blew you off,” he said. Ugh, why’d he have to sound so sincere?

“It’s almost 11 and I have work in the morning so if you don’t mind-”

“Tomorrow night, let me make it up to you,” he said. You pinched the bridge of your nose. Shit, you were really going to give him another chance. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Tomorrow night. 7. Same restaurant as tonight. If you skip out on me again Jensen…”

“I won’t. I promise.”

 

“Okay, he is seriously never getting another date ever again,” you said to yourself, huffing out in the cold winter air as your phone showed it was 7:10. He was standing you up. Again. Your phone rang and you answered, just as a black SUV pulled up in front of the restaurant, probably some rich couple out to have a nice date night. “Jensen, where are you.”

“So, work ran late again but before you hang up…” he said fast, your eyes watching a man step out of the SUV and open up the door, showing it empty. “I asked work to send a car and pick you up and bring you here so we could still have our date.”

“You want me to get in a car with a stranger?” you asked, looking over to the friendly looking man cautiously.

“You said I don’t get another chance after tonight. Please trust me,” he said.

“This is insane,” you said, taking a step towards the car. “What are you, some kind of workaholic lawyer or something?”

“No, definitely not that,” he said, a laugh in his voice. “You’ll probably figure it out by the time you see me. I got to go. I’ll see you in thirty.”

“Well, I guess you’re my ride?” you said, holding your phone as the driver chuckled.

“Yup. Jensen must like you. He’s never done this before,” he said, helping you step up into the backseat with you heels on.

“I barely know anything about the guy apart from his name,” you said, buckling your seat belt as the driver climbed back in.

“Yet here you are. You must like Ackles too,” he teased, signaling and pulling back out onto the road.

“Ackles?” you asked.

“It’s his last name kid. This is probably going to be a bit of a surprise for you then.”

 

It’d been about forty minutes and you were sitting on a small couch in a very nice trailer on a film set. Yeah, surprise had been a word for it alright. You were still catching up to what your date did for a living when the door flung open and there stood a patch of dirty blonde hair with two styrofoam containers.

“Hey! You got in okay?” he asked, smiling wide even though he looked tired. He sat the containers down on the counter as he looked over you sitting in your black dress, ready for a date in a nice restaurant. His gaze traveled down to boots, jeans and a plaid shirt with some trickles of fake blood on it. “Well one of us looks very pretty and it’s certainly not me.”

“You look very rugged,” you said. He raised an eyebrow and you smiled. “I like rugged.”

“I didn’t have time to change yet. I’ve got a suit I can-”

“Dude, you worry too much,” you said, standing and walking over to his counter. You’d decided against the heels in the small space and you’d forgotten how tall he was. “How’s the weather up there?” you teased, trying to get him to relax.

“Oh, wait until you meet Jared,” he said, opening a drawer and pulling out some utensils. 

“Is he tall too?” you asked, watching as Jensen set two places quickly at the small table off to the side. 

“There’s a picture on the fridge,” he said. “Grab whatever you want to drink.” 

You walked over and looked at some of the photos. Most of them were of him being goofy with a couple other people that probably worked there. It didn’t take long to figure out who Jared was.

“The guy’s huge!” you said, glancing back over your shoulder to see Jensen smiling.

“His wife is like a foot shorter than him. I’m not even kidding,” he said. You chuckled as you took in more of the pictures before you realized Jensen was waiting for you to join him at the table. You quickly grabbed a bottle of water and sat down in front of a plate full of pasta.

“This looks good,” you said, Jensen rubbing the back of his head as he sat.

“It’s nothing special. I ran and made it up in craft services real quick. I hope it’s not terrible,” he said.

“Wow,” you said, picking up your fork. 

“Wow what?” he asked

“You actually made this. That’s…sweet,” you said. You took a bite and couldn’t help but keep your eyes from going wide. “If the acting thing doesn’t work out, go be a chef.”

“I’d say something witty back but you’re very beautiful so I don’t think you have to worry about the model thing not working,” he said, letting his nerves of being late again fall away.

“I’m not sleeping with you on the first date,” you said, watching him nearly choke on his food.

“I wasn’t-”

“You’re very cute when you blush,” you said, pointing at the light flush on his cheeks. “You tend to do it a lot around me. Especially when you’re nervous.”

“Oh, I’m not nervous. I’m excited,” said Jensen, a smirk appearing in that smile he always seemed to be wearing. 

“So I excite you?” you asked, giving a smirk back and wondering why the hell you were flirting like that after just saying you weren’t sleeping with him.

“Yes. I thought that was obvious by my blushing, Y/N,” he teased. “Now the real question is why are  _you_  blushing? Don’t tell me you’re a little softie under that calm and cool demeanor.”

“I don’t know,” you said suddenly, Jensen answering with a chuckle.

“I think you’re cute when you blush too,” he said, playing with his dinner. “I’ll try to do that more often.”

“So Ackles,” you said.

“So…shit,” he said, shaking his head. “I guess I have a lot to learn about you, huh?”

“We don’t have to do it all in one night. We can hang out tomorrow if you want,” you said. “Y/L/N by the way.”

“Alright, Y/L/N. I’m going to take you up on that,” he said. “You’re going to have to take another chance on me though if you want to spend this weekend together.”

“Well as long as I get to see you blush some more I’d love to,” you said. Jensen nodded and asked if he could step outside quickly to make a call. He was back a minute later. “Cancelling your other date?”

“Poor other girl didn’t stand a chance against you,” he joked. “Okay, enough with the cheesy one liners. I want to actually learn about you.”

“Go for it.”

 

Dinner flew by and you were getting far too used to the way his green eyes shone when he looked at you. It was easy with him, just like at the show and he somehow managed to be a gentleman without being overbearing. Plus his hair was still doing that swooped up thing that was driving you nuts.

“Jensen?” a voice on the other side of the door said. He sighed and walked over to open it up. “They need you on set.”

“Can I have ten more minutes?” he asked but they were shaking their head. “I’m sorry Y/N. We have to end our night I suppose.”

“Wait. What size are you Y/N?” asked the person with a clipboard and headset. You really didn’t want to say that in front of Jensen, not this early on.

“Um,” you said, glancing over to him for guidance. 

“It doesn’t matter. You look like you’ll fit,” they said, waving the both of you after them. Jensen shrugged but you slipped on your heels and grabbed your coat anyways, stepping down after them. It was late now and someone appeared and pulled Jensen off in one direction, you in the other.

“What’s going on?” you asked, being led over to a different trailer and ushered up the steps. Someone tossed some clothes at you and asked you to do them a huge favor and put them on. You did as told, used to that on a daily basis. 

But you were quickly being ushered off to a different trailer, someone wiping away all of your makeup and replacing it with only touchup on those troublesome spots. You were put in the next chair, someone looking at your hair you’d put up in a bun with a few loose pieces. They complimented you before ripping it apart and throwing it into a side braid that took her thirty seconds.

“She’s good!” she yelled and the person who’d originally stopped at Jensen’s trailer came and in and told you to follow after. You were officially rolling with it until you were being walked onto a set and you knew this had to be some kind of mistake.

“I can’t…really? She just quit like that?” you heard Jensen say as you walked into view. “Oh hell no.”

“It’s the last shot of the episode and your friend fits the clothes. It’s just a stand in shot on her back. It’ll take two minutes tops,” said a man wearing a baseball cap.

“Hi,” you said, walking up to the group, noticing all the other people around that looked tired and ready to go home.

“Y/N right?” said baseball cap. You nodded and saw the guy that was Jared off to the side, trying not to be in too much awe at him. “We’re in a bind and could use your help. All you have to do is stand in a spot. It’s not hard.”

“Okay,” you said, Jensen still fuming.

“That doesn’t solve the problem of next week. Shit, the girl had a ten episode contract and she quits right before it starts?” he said. “It took them forever to find someone in the first place.”

“It’s not your job to worry about that. Just-” said baseball cap before he was interrupted.

“It’s Dean’s love interest so I mean…” he trailed off.

“I don’t mind filling in,” you said. You saw more than a few heads whip around. “It’s just standing there right?”

“Yeah,” said the baseball cap. “Jensen, Jared, go get in your places while we go over this with Y/N.” You had no problem with standing there and it was over in about ten minutes after Jensen and Jared said their lines.

“That wasn’t so bad,” you said. “Easier than a runway.”

“Sorry about this,” said Jensen, walking you to the side when shooting was done. “I didn’t know they’d go and grab the first person they saw.”

“It was interesting,” you said. “ _Dean_.”

“My secret’s been revealed. I play the awesome Winchester,” he said, showing the way out. You heard a huff of air behind you as you caught sight of Jared.

“Yeah right shortie,” said Jared. He smiled when he saw you. “So you’re the girl Jensen’s been gushing over.”

“Shut up or I’ll never babysit for you ever again,” said Jensen but not before you saw him blush.

“Aw, he babysits,” you said, Jensen groaning.

“I like her,” said Jared, pointing to you as he took off in a different direction. “See ya tomorrow dude.”

“See ya,” said Jensen, walking with you back to where your clothes had been left. “This is probably a bit much for a first date.”

“I get to be in a TV show. That’s just the cherry on top of this evening,” you said, bumping into his shoulder playfully. “You okay? You seemed mad about this new person quitting.”

“It was…I don’t know,” he said as you walked, holding out his arm as you slipped yours around it naturally. “You’ve never seen the show or heard of it, right?”

“I’m gonna binge it on Netflix now,” you said, feeling his laugh run through his body. “What?”

“It might take you a while,” he said. “Like a  _really_  long time.”

“Good. I hate searching for new shows,” you said. He sighed as you slowed your walk.

“My character carries a lot of baggage. Like a crap ton. He’s had a few romantic interests before but they just didn’t work out for one reason or another. This season for the second half, they were giving Dean a new one.”

“You were excited,” you said, Jensen nodding.

“But they were going to be different. The hope was that the interest would stick around, become part of the main cast. Give Dean something good after all this time. It was going to be fun to play. But shooting was supposed to start on Tuesday. They won’t find a new interest that will fit that quickly. They’ll probably just write her out now.”

“I’m sure it’ll work out,” you said, stopping at the trailer where you could change. Jensen waited for you before he stopped in his own trailer quickly and popped out in sweats and a hoodie.

“It’s been a long day,” he said, smiling. You returned one and soon you were back in a car heading home. “I almost forgot about your surprise for tomorrow.”

“My surprise?” you asked. The driver laughed and you tilted your head.

“I’ll text you in the morning with what you need to do,” he said, leaving it at that. For a few minutes you sat in a content silence until Jensen was glancing out the window.

“I thought you said you were going to drop Y/N off at her place first?” asked Jensen as you pulled up outside an apartment building.

“He is,” you said, Jensen squinting his eyes.

“This is my building,” he said. You glanced outside. Nope that was definitely your building.

“What are the odds of that?” said the driver with a smirk. “See you Tuesday Ackles.”

“Night,” Jensen said back. The two of you exited and said hello to your doorman before stepping in the elevator.

“Well this is a coincidence,” you said.

“That’s a word for it,” he said. “It’ll make walking you home after dates easy.”

“So what are we doing tomorrow, Ackles? I’m curious what our second date will look like,” you said. The doors opened to your floor and waited for an answer but Jensen wasn’t giving one. “Oh come on, not even a hint?”

“Put it this way. You’re either going to be impressed or never want to see me again after Sunday,” said Jensen. “Might as well hit the ground running if this thing is going to work between us.”

“Wait, we’re going a weekend trip? That’s like actually cute and thoughtful. I mean it’s a little early but if you want to go into this fast-”

“No, I don’t want to rush at all. But I want to get to know you more this weekend. It just so happens to be a con weekend so I figure if this doesn’t scare you off, I’m in the clear,” he said.

“Your odds are looking good. I do have one question. What’s a con?” you asked. He chuckled like it was an inside joke.

“Oh, it’s an experience,” he said. “I’ll tell you more tomorrow when I stop down to pick you up.”

“You better,” you teased. “I want to know what I’m walking into.”

“Goodnight, Y/N,” he said, moving his head in but letting you go that last inch before he was kissing you. 

“Goodnight, Jensen,” you said, feeling all kinds of bubbly after pulling away. Shit that scruff, normally you hated that feeling when you kissed someone but his felt scratchy in a good way. Not to mention those soft lips.

He gave you a wave when you stepped out into the hall and down to your apartment. You should have crawled into bed but you couldn’t help from turning on the TV and finding the show you’d been looking for.

“There’s  _11 seasons_  on here? He wasn’t kidding,” you said. “Just one and then bed. Tomorrow’s probably going to be very interesting.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes the reader on their second date where she experiences her first con…

“Morning sunshine,” said Jensen when you opened your door, a small carry on by his feet.

“Morning,” you said, waving him in. “There’s coffee if you want some.”

“Already made some,” he said, holding up a thermos. “You ready to go?”

“You texted me like three minutes ago saying to pack some clothes and whatever stuff I wanted,” you said, walking past your couch and into your bedroom where your empty backpack sat on the unmade bed.

“Was that not enough time?” he teased. 

“Do I need a dress? Nice shoes? A parka? I need to know what this con weekend thing is. Or where it even is,” you said.

“Are you that obsessed with clothes?” he asked and you scowled. Oh, if there was one stereotype you hated as much as the sleeping around underwear model it was the superficial clothes and makeup obsessed thing. “Y/N, relax. It was a joke.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go,” you said. “We really don’t know much about each other and-”

“If you don’t want to go, then that’s fine. But please don’t change your mind because I tried to tease you and touched a nerve. I don’t think you care about name brands and crap like that really,” he said. 

“So,” you said giving him a smile. “Jeans and tees?”

“That’ll be fine. We’re going to a concert tonight too,” he said and you raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, give me ten minutes?” you asked and he smiled, pulling your door shut before you stopped him. “I’m not worried about you seeing my underwear drawer.”

“I don’t want to see my presents early,” he said with a smirk. 

“Oh don’t try this cocky flirting game with me Ackles. You’re gonna lose,” you said, watching him hold up his hands.

“I’ll behave for the foreseeable future,” he said. “Let me know when you’re ready to go.”

“Alright. Oh and Jensen?” you asked, watching him whip his body around after heading into your living room. “How much do I owe you for the plane ticket and hotel and stuff?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I didn’t have to pay for it so don’t argue that you should have to.”

“Wait, this is a show thing?” you asked. He nodded as he sat down. “Awesome.”

“Awesome?” he asked, crossing his arms.

“I may or may not have binged like four episodes last night…” you said, walking back into your room to pack.

“So, are you a Sam or Dean girl?” he asked.

“What’s that?” you asked.

“Which one are you attracted to,” he said, a laugh in his words. “I’ve got an idea.”

“Oh, I like John,” you said. “He’s got that hot older guy thing going on.”

“You realize I’m currently older than he was when the show started, right?” asked Jensen.

“You’ve got that hot older guy thing going on ya know,” you said, popping your head out the door with a smirk. “Although you were an adorable baby boy back then. Your voice was so much higher.”

“Is this that flirty tease thing I’m getting now?” he asked. “I’ll give it right back sweetheart.”

“That’s a very  _Dean_  thing to say,” you said, walking into your closet and pulling on your airport outfit. A pair of leggings, the first tee in sight and a light hooded jacket. You slipped on your throw away shoes, the ten dollar sneakers that you didn’t give a crap about but held up amazingly well and threw your hair back in a ponytail. You tossed a pair of jeans, three shirts, pajama shorts, some underwear and your to go zip up with all your personal care crap in it. You quickly grabbed headphones, charger and a book before you were zipping it up.

“That was fast,” he said when you walked out after only a few minutes. “You sure you don’t want your laptop?”

“We’ll be busy probably,” you said. You glanced over to your dinner table covered with a few sheets of paper and your computer. 

“True. Okay. Everything off, and-”

“I have travelled before,” you said, walking over to your thermostat and turning it down.

“Thankfully it’s not across country today. Only a couple hours down to Arizona,” he said, stepping out before you so you could lock up behind you. 

“You still haven’t told me about what a con is Ackles,” you said, testing your door before walking with him.

“If you’re already binging the show, you’re going to have fun.”

 

“What?” you asked the front desk when you were checking into your hotel early that afternoon.

“We never received a request for a second room. Unfortunately we’re booked up,” they said and you sighed before heading over to where Jensen was talking to Jared in the lobby, waiting to go up to their rooms.

“Um, they don’t have a room for me,” you said, looking out the front doors. “I can try the hotel across the street.”

“Seriously?” said Jared. “They normally don’t screw up stuff like that.”

“I’ll bunk with Jared and you can have my room,” said Jensen, offering a smile. Jared seemed okay with that but you definitely weren’t.

“It’s your room, you should keep it,” you said. 

“I mean, you guys could share too. Not like you’re dating or anything…” said Jared, bumping his arm into Jensen.

“It hasn’t even been 24 hours,” said Jensen.

“I’m okay with sharing. We wanted to spend more time with each other. That’s the reason I came in the first place, right?” you asked. 

“If he annoys the crap out of you just kick him out and send him to my room,” said Jared, patting your on the back. “Want to meet up in a few hours and grab dinner?”

“Sounds good to me,” you said. “Apparently there’s a concert tonight he’s taking me to so we should be back in time for that.”

“Yeah. I’m sure that’ll be fun for you,” said Jared, sharing some sort of silent look with Jensen. “Later guys.”

“What was that about?” you asked. Jensen threw his arm over your shoulders and started leading you over to the elevators. For a moment you forgot all about the conversation were absolutely focused on all the warm muscle around you. 

“Y/N? Hello?” he asked, waving a hand in front of your face. Whoops. 

“Um, sorry, zoned out. What’d you say?” you asked, Jensen’s arm moving away to press your floor button and you wished he’d put it back.

“I may or may not be part of the concert tonight. I haven’t decided yet,” he said. You tilted your head up at him to see his green eyes staring back. 

“Yes you have you little flirt,” you said.

“I have to make you think I’m cooler than I actually am. I’ll use this to my advantage in any way possible,” he said, bumping into you playfully. 

“Right, because tall blonde and handsome isn’t cool,” you teased. Jensen was about to spout off something flirty back but a hand caught the closing doors and his arm quickly fell away. Two young women around your age stepped in, their eyes a little wide. He must not have wanted to draw any attention to you yet.

“Hi,” one of them said to Jensen. 

“Hi,” he said back. “You guys here for the con?”

“Yeah, it’s our first one,” said the other women. Jensen seemed genuinely happy as you realized they were both a little nervous to be near him.

“Y/N’s too,” he said, pointing at you. “What floor you guys on?”

“Fifth,” they said, Jensen hitting the button for them. 

“Are you going to sing at the concert tonight?” one asked as they got to their floor.

“I was planning on it. Have fun this weekend,” he said, returning the wave they gave him as they slipped out. 

“You handled that really well,” you said when you were alone. He shrugged.

“I’m used to it. Most people are super nice. We don’t really do bad stuff or get in trouble so no one bothers us on a day to day basis. No one follows me around or takes my picture. I’m boring. This is the most attention I get really,” he said.

“I like that about you. You’re normal,” you said.

“Let’s see how this weekend goes first and see if I’m worth keeping around.”

 

“Hey,” said Jensen, hopping backstage after finishing up a song, covered in a thin layer of sweat. “Having fun?”

“I wish you could have seen the exact moment her jaw dropped,” said Jared with a laugh.

“Oh my…you’re like fucking amazing,” you said, not sure where to look at him first. “You look like a rockstar and sound like one and play guitar, not to mention all the acting stuff and-”

“Told you I had to make myself seem cool,” he said, grabbing a drink of water.

“Mission accomplished,” you said, still in awe over him.

“I wonder how long that’ll last,” said Jared, Jensen whacking him with his bottle. “Hey, you got to tease the shit out of me when Gen and I got together. Payback’s a bitch.”

“I was totally in favor of you guys!” said Jensen. “I didn’t do it the second day you knew Gen.”

“I’m making up for lost time,” said Jared. “I mean, I don’t see you saying anything to Y/N for saying how cute your butt looks in those jeans.”

“Jared! You were sworn to secrecy,” you said, slapping his arm. 

“I need protection from you two,” he joked. “Besides, we don’t have secrets in this family.”

“He’s right. We don’t. Seriously though, you think I have a cute butt?” asked Jensen with a wink.

“Your cool guy factor is going down you realize,” you said, crossing your arms.

“Twenty seconds. That was longer than I thought,” said Jared, standing and stretching. 

“Shudyup,” said Jensen. You listened to a few more songs before the show ended and you stood up to head back to your room. “Woah, where do you think you’re going?” he asked, catching your arm.

“Bed?” you said back.

“If you want to we can. Or we can go out for a few hours,” he said. 

“I’m game. Not sure about an old timer like yourself,” you said, Jared raising his eyebrows as Jensen squinted.

“Oh, we’ll see about that.”

 

“Why is your alarm going off. We went to bed three hours ago,” you groaned.

“Sorry. Morning panel,” he said, his voice thick with sleep but willing himself to get up from the other side of the bed. “You can go back to bed if you want and just see the afternoon one.”

“No, I wanna,” you mumbled, stretching out and slumping back into bed. 

“Sure about that?” he asked, pulling off his shirt and walking to the bathroom. 

“I’m sure,” you said. You flashed open your eyes and quickly shut them before your eyes started wandering all over him. “Why are you so perfect?”

“I’m really not,” he said. “Something’s obviously not right.”

“Hm?” you asked, sitting up and opening your eyes.

“Forget it. I’ll shower quick then you can have it. Panel starts at 8,” he said.

 

“Jensen?” you asked. You watched him take a long sip from his coffee just before his and Jared’s panel was supposed to start.

“This one is only thirty minutes or so. Then we can grab breakfast,” he said, offering a smile.

“You just didn’t meet the right person,” you said, his smile falling away. “I don’t think you should feel bad about not having met that person yet.”

“I didn’t say any of that,” he said. 

“You didn’t need to,” you said.

“Hopefully I finally met her. Even if she thinks I’m old,” he said, Jared rolling his eyes behind him, mouthing ‘idiot’ at him. “What is Jared doing?” he asked, turning around in his seat to see Jared walking away.

“Oh, just being a good friend,” you said. “Come on, I want to see my first panel.”

“This one is smaller so it’s a good place to start I hope,” said Jensen, standing and holding out a hand for you. You followed until someone pointed out where you could go so you could sneak into the audience. You were surprised at how informal the whole process was, how a simple question led to a story and then another but somehow they always seemed to stay on track. You found yourself wanting more by the time it was over.

“You two are adorable,” you said to the guys when you saw them after they’d finished. “No wonder you play such good brothers.”

“We spend a lot of time together. As you can tell by how much Jared’s been hanging out on our second date,” said Jensen. Jared didn’t take offense and asked if you’d met any of the other people at the con yet. “We’ve been hanging out so not really.”

“Do it before we head home. Everyone’s interested in meeting your new girlfriend,” said Jared.

“I haven’t even asked that yet,” said Jensen, his face heating up the more Jared teased.

“Jared, can you give us a minute?” you asked. You waited for the two of you to be alone in the hall.

“Thanks,” he said. “I know this is probably overwhelming on it’s own and-”

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” you asked, looking up at confused green eyes. “Yeah, I was talking to you.”

“This isn’t scary or weird to you?” he asked. 

“I like you. You like me. We’ll be going on more dates. I think we check off those criteria for boyfriend and girlfriend,” you said, reaching out and taking one of his large hands in yours.

“You’ve got a point,” he said. “I guess we’re together then.”

“I guess we are,” you said back.

“Can I go show you off to my friends now?” he asked with a smile.

“I’d love to.”

 

“This weekend was a lot of fun,” you said, yawning as you opened your door to your apartment that night. Jensen nodded and yawned in turn. 

“I’m really glad you came,” he said. “Maybe you can come to another one if you want.”

“Uh, duh. Those panels were awesome. I’ve definitely got some catching up to do,” you said, tossing your bag down and walking over to your phone on the wall showing a message.

“You are  _so_  going to be a Dean girl,” said Jensen, watching you tilt your head curiously. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” you said. “It’s just I haven’t given out this number in ages. The only people who have it is my modeling agency and even then they always call my cell or email, never this one.”

“Well now I’m intrigued. Let’s take a listen,” he said, walking inside and taking a seat on your kitchen counter.

“Let’s hope it’s fast. Walking Dead comes on in like ten minutes,” you said.

“Do you mind if I hang out and watch with you?” he asked, kicking his feet softly.

“No ya little cutie,” you said with a giggle. “Does someone like that show or something?”

“Yeah. Papa Winchester is on it now so of course I gotta watch,” he said.

“Now that’d be a hell of a crossover,” you said, remembering how to listen to your voicemail. It took a few tries before the message came through.

_Hi Y/N. I don’t know if you remember me from Friday. I was the director in that orange baseball hat. I just wanted to say thanks for stepping in and helping us out at the last minute._

“That’s nice of him,” you said, turning to Jensen who looked skeptical.

_We saw your resume from your agency and the producing team was wondering if you could stop down Monday at 10. We’re obviously doing this by the seat of our pants but if you could come in and read a few lines just to try for us we’d be forever grateful. Your agency said you just finished a contract and this might be a great opportunity for us all if you’re interested. I understand if you don’t want to, this is pretty far out of your normal realm of work. Thanks again._

“Oh,” you said, turning to look at Jensen.

“It’s your decision, not mine,” said Jensen. “Have you ever acted before?”

“The last acting I did was Girl #4 in my fifth grade play,” you said.

“Do you want to try this?” he asked, offering a soft smile. You had enjoyed the three seconds of doing it before. That really was getting to pretend to be someone else, kind of like when you modeled. But it was different. There was a story to it and you were lying to yourself if you said you didn’t want to at least go and try in the morning. 

“Yeah, I do,” you said, nodding your head.

“We’ll watch zombies another night,” he said. “You’ve got other homework tonight,” he said, standing and moving over to your couch.

“What homework?” you asked, watching as he turned on your TV and quickly got into Netflix.

“Supernatural silly. If you’re going to read for Dean’s love interest, you should watch some more of the show,” he said, patting the spot next to him.

“Do you…want me to get this part?” you asked, walking over and joining him.

“I get to act that I’m falling for a girl while I’m  _actually_  falling for the girl that plays her? Why would I ever want that?” he teased.

“I guarantee I’m going to be awful at this tomorrow,” you said, feeling his arm wrap around your shoulders, pulling you into him.

“You won’t know if you don’t take a chance,” he said.

“When it comes to you and chances they’ve worked out so far. I guess we see what happens tomorrow,” you said. Jensen kissed the top of your head and your face began to hurt from the wide smile that had formed. At least until you started paying attention to the episode.

“Are those kids playing Bloody Mary? That scared the crap out of me as a kid,” you said, snuggling a little closer to Jensen.

“This one still creeps me out,” he said. “Obviously we should watch with the lights off.”

“If I get nightmares I blame you Ackles,” you said.

“If you get nightmares, just call me and I’ll pop down and sleep on your couch. Make sure nothing bad gets you,” he said, wrapping both arms around you and squeezing you gently.

“You can always just crash here just in case,” you said, letting him decide if he wanted to stay over.

“Good idea,” he said with a nod. “Now we should be quiet seeing as there’s a ridiculously good looking man on the screen,” he said.

“I’ll let Jared know you think so fondly of him,” you said.

“Shudyup and learn how cocky but good of a guy Dean Winchester can be.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen takes the reader to her audition to see if she’ll get the part…

“Morning sleepyhead,” said Jensen when you walked out of your bedroom, already dressed and ready to go.

“Thanks for staying over last night,” you said, a couple of blankets on your couch folded neatly. 

“I know that last episode with the guy behind the door creeped you out a bit,” he said, turning his back and putting a plate full of eggs down at one of your barstools. 

“Yeah, I’m not good with scary,” you said, taking a seat and smiling. “I was going to make breakfast. You’re the guest here.”

“Well you’re my girlfriend and you’ve got a big day so I wanted you to have one less thing to worry about,” he said, sliding a plate over for himself and sitting beside you. “You’re blushing ya know.”

“Am not,” you said, heat rising to your cheeks.

“Does someone like being called my girlfriend?” he teased.

“Maybe,” you said.

“You’ll do fine,” he said, patting the top of your head. “It’s just a few words on a piece of paper.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” you said, taking a few bites.

“Want me to drive you?” he asked. “It’s my day off.”

“I can do it on my own,” you said. “It’s not hard to get there.”

“Okay then,” he said. “We should get lunch when you’re done if you’re free this afternoon.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” you said. The two of you quickly ate and Jensen went up to his apartment to give you a minute to gather yourself. You were a little nervous but it wasn’t like anyone was expecting anything great from you so if you messed up, it wasn’t the end of the world. “I got this.”

After grabbing your jacket and bag you were headed down to the parking garage only to find Jensen standing by the end of one of the cars.

“Ready?” he asked, waving you over.

“I said-”

“I know but they called me this morning. Guess who you’re reading with,” he said. “Come on, we don’t want to be late.”

“But I was leaving early,” you said, walking over and sliding into the passenger seat.

“I’m the one who’s cutting it close. We have to figure out what we want to run by you,” said Jensen, sitting down and watching the sigh escape you. “Don’t worry so much and just have fun.”

“I’ll try.”

 

Your knee was bouncing like crazy as you sat in a hard plastic chair outside a room. You’d already seen two girls go in and come back out looking happy. Yeah you definitely weren’t getting this.

“Y/N? You ready?” asked a friendly looking woman when she came out. 

“As I’m going to be,” you said, standing and walking in with the few pages they’d given you to go over. When you got in there you saw about four people at a table and Jensen over to the side reading over his pages.

“So you’re Y/N,” said the man directly in the middle. “This is your first audition right?”

“Yeah,” you said a little quietly before finding your voice. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

“Jensen?” someone asked and he popped his head up. “You ready?”

“Let’s hope third times the charm,” he said, walking over to where a chair sat in the middle of the room where Dean was supposed to be for the scene.

“Y/N, go ahead and start when you want,” the man said. You waited a beat for Jensen to sit and for you to forget all about how you could still taste the breakfast he’d made or how good his shampoo smelled. Until someone ended the scene, that was Dean.

“Dean,” you said, making your voice a little hard but mostly worried. “Dean.”

“What,” said Jensen, his voice a little deeper, his head dipped low as if the weight of the world was suddenly on him.

“You couldn’t have known that-”

“Y/N, I appreciate whatever you’re doing but if you wouldn’t mind leaving me alone tonight,” said Jensen, staring down at his lap.

“Okay,” you said softly, reaching your hand up to rub over the top of his head. That wasn’t on the page but you hoped no one said anything about it. “I’ll leave you alone.”

Jensen had another line but you were stroking the top of his head and maybe he got distracted because it took him a second to realize he was supposed to speak.

“Wait,” he said, voice strange, vulnerable. “I-I..”

“I know,” you said, moving your arms to wrap loosely around his neck and rest your chin on top of his head. “I know.”

“Alright, thanks guys,” said the man at the table. “Want to try the other scene now?”

You nodded and shortly after, you’d finished that one as well. You waited outside in the hall for probably half an hour, waiting for Jensen to come out and tell you did good but that they picked someone else. Instead you saw the same woman from before calling you back in.

There were more people in the room now and someone was asking you to come over to a table where a stack of papers were.

“Y/N, would you mind taking a seat?” asked the woman and you did as told, at the head of the table, a lot of eyes on you. You searched for a pair of green ones that were trying their best not to show the smile on his face.

“No way,” you said. “I’m not…”

“You were better than who we originally picked,” said the man from your audition. “A lot better. You are a free agent at the moment according to your model agency. It’s a ten episode deal, runs through end of the season with an expectation to have you back next year for the whole year.”

“But then I can’t model,” you said, reaching forward and taking the stack of papers from him. 

“We know,” he said. “Maybe you can do some on the side but it’d be a career change for sure.”

“How long do I have to look this over?” you asked, knowing the contract would take all day to go through let alone negotiate.

“We’ll go over the specifics but it’s all good,” said a man sat next to Jensen. “People starting out don’t get deals like this. Career people don’t get deals like this.”

“And you are?” you asked, Jensen biting back a laugh.

“He’s my agent. Yours too if you want him to be,” said Jensen. “It’s a good deal. Not that I’m impartial.”

“Well let’s take a look at this thing,” you said, flipping through it. After about five seconds you were trying to keep your jaw from dropping. 

This was far better than any deal you’d ever hoped to have as a model. 

“Y/N, let’s step outside for a minute,” said Jensen’s agent and you quickly followed after with papers in hand. You were back in fifteen minutes and stopped behind your chair, looking down the table.

“One minor condition,” you said, hearing the heavy sigh settle over the room. “I have to know. I didn’t get this because of him, right?” you said pointing at Jensen.

“No. You got it because you know how to play this character. Jensen has no bearing on this decision,” they said.

“I guess I start my first day tomorrow then,” you said, handing them the papers you’d already signed. Most people took the time to smile before popping off and running off to their various departments, leaving you with Jensen and a few stragglers. “But really, how did they pick me? I have no experience.”

“You ruffled his hair. The page said to have a stern voice but it was really a test of reading between the lines,” said the man who you’d figured out was head of casting. “Plus he’s practically drooling over you. It’s a perfect fit. Now if you don’t mind, I’ve got to go get you set up so you get a paycheck this week.”

“I’m going to get her set up on my end too,” said your new agent. “Thanks for the call this morning Jay.”

“I know you won’t screw her over,” said Jensen. “We’ll catch up later this week. Y/N’s got a busy day ahead of her.”

“See you guys,” he said, waving as he left Jensen to lead you out another door, taking you outside.

“So, you want to get lunch now  _Tay_?” said Jensen. You bumped into him and felt him laugh under you. 

“Sure thing  _Dean_ ,” you said. Jensen’s hand brushed against yours and yours fell into it naturally. “Today’s been like…I can’t believe I’m really going to be on TV. I should call my parents.”

“Want to tell them all about me?” he teased, seeing your eye roll. “Give ‘em a call and then I’ll take you out. I have to get you back here by 1 so you can do costume fittings and then you’ve got a script to start learning for tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

Tuesday you barely slept from being so excited. Jensen was waiting in your lobby when you got downstairs and the two of you headed out in the early morning air to the car waiting for you.

“Morning Jensen. Y/N. I heard someone got a new job,” said your driver, pulling out. “I’m guessing that date went well after all.”

“He’s not so bad to have as a boyfriend,” you said, Jensen smiling mid-yawn. Your trip to work was short at that time of day and you quickly realized after getting out of the car you had no idea where to go.

“Let’s drop off my stuff then we’ll figure out where your home away from home is,” said Jensen, taking your hand once more. “Your little fingers are cold.”

“I should have worn gloves,” you said, your breath fogging up the air. 

“I’ll warm ‘em up for you,” said Jensen, rubbing your hands together. You giggled at how ridiculous he looked but found he was smiling at the sound.

“Such a gentleman,” you said, spotting a man you recognized from Friday night when you got close to Jensen’s trailer.

“Hi Y/N! Want me to show you around? I’m TJ by the way,” he said, holding out a hand.

“Thanks TJ,” you said. “Mind if we wait for Jensen?”

“He better not,” said Jensen, opening his door and tossing his bag inside before shutting it. “Come on, let’s-”

“You need to change,” said TJ, pointing Jensen back inside. “Y/N’s just down the row. You’ll see her on set.”

“Alright boss,” said Jensen. “See you soon sweetheart.”

“See ya Jay,” you said, TJ already waving you to follow after. You had a small but nice trailer and found an outfit in the closet, TJ explaining that’s where you’d find whatever you were supposed to wear that day or one of the outfits you’d put on. Today there was just the one that they’d decided on being Tay’s look. Dark tight jeans that hugged your curves, very pretty dark brown boots that you immediately wanted to go buy a pair of, a black short sleeve tee that was soft and had a not too small or big collar and an olive military style jacket with a dark sweatshirt hood.

“Okay, let’s get you over to hair and makeup,” said TJ, helping you get to where you needed to go as you chuckled to yourself. “Don’t tell me you’re about to have a nervous breakdown.”

“No it’s just I almost bought this exact jacket for myself but ran out of time that day. I went back the next and they were sold out,” you said. “I’ve got a feeling of who might have done that now.”

“Sorry about that. You can probably sneak one home for yourself if you want. Hell you’ll probably wear one home when you’re tired one of these days,” said TJ, pointing out the trailer you were to go to. “Jared’s already inside. He’ll get you to set and bring you around where to grab some coffee if you want.”

“Thanks,” you said, walking across the lot and up the steps inside to see some of the women from Friday. 

“Oh I was hoping I’d get to play with that head of hair again,” said the hairdresser who was working on Jared.

“Come on in Y/N,” said the makeup artist. “It’ll be the same look we did last time.”

“Y/N, I bet you weren’t expecting this a week ago,” said Jared, closing his eyes as you felt a brush of something be wiped over your cheek.

“No, not really,” you said. “I’m taking a chance on something new.”

“Jensen’s excited. He wouldn’t stop texting me last night about it. He wanted your first day to go well,” said Jared, a hand on your arm quickly pulling you up and moving you over to where he sat. “I guess we’re switching.”

“You know the drill Jared,” said your hairdresser. “Seriously, Y/N, how do you make it so soft?”

“Um, I just use head and shoulders. Nothing special. I never dyed it or anything though,” you said.

“Let’s hope we never have to,” she said, working away on putting it in the same side braid as before. 

“Am I supposed to be Katniss or something?” you joked and they smirked.

“No. You’ll get braids and buns and pretty up do’s mostly. You’ll be running around a lot so having hair down all the time will be a pain. Probably dressier scenes we’ll do that for you,” she said, patting your shoulder. “Alright, you two are all done. Get out of here so we can take care of Ackles and Collins when they show up.”

“Oh yeah, you haven’t met Misha yet,” said Jared, smiling to himself. “Want to prank him?”

“Jared,” you said, following him outside and down the lot towards one of the studios. “Maybe I should meet him before I start doing that kind of stuff.”

“This is your one and only pass, Y/N,” said Jared. “Next time, you’re picking a side.”

“Wait, you aren’t going to prank me are you?” you asked, watching him shrug. “Dude!”

“No one is safe. Especially you,” he said, stopping at a trailer that looked like all the others and running back out with two coffees. “Here.”

“Thanks. But why especially me?” you asked. “I mean, I think we’d make better allies than enemies.”

“True but you’re the newest person on set. Gotta pay your dues,” he said.

“We’ll see how that works out for you Padalecki,” you said, raising an eyebrow. “It ain’t all sweet under here.”

“I know. That’s why I like you,” said Jared, stopping outside a door and pointing up. “If that light is ever on, don’t go in. It means they’re filming.”

“Okay,” you said, following him inside and walking around until you came to a huge room that looked like a library. “Wow. Beats those crappy motel rooms they stay in all the time.”

“Still on the first season?” asked Jared. You hummed and followed him around as he pointed out some things like tape on the floor, how to not look at the camera and to not be insulted if they ever had you stand on something so you weren’t so short compared to the guys. “Got all that?”

“Tape, camera, you’re a freak of nature? Yup,” you said, spotting Jensen walk in wearing a gray plaid shirt.

“Surviving your first day?” he asked.

“We haven’t even started filming yet,” you said. “What’s to survive?”

“Jared…nope just Jared,” said Jensen, earning a slap on his back. Jensen whacked him back and you saw a look cross between them.

“Boys,” you muttered under your breath, walking around and introducing yourself to some people until someone was pointing you to head back.

“So we’re picking up at the start of the episode, introducing Tay to the Winchesters,” said a guy in a black baseball hat he had on backwards. “Winchesters be freaked out since Tay got in the bunker somehow. Tay be freaked out because you got in the bunker somehow. Let’s just play with it for fifteen minutes and then we’ll start shooting.”

“Ready, sweetheart?” asked Jensen, taking a step back and getting into position.

“Let’s do this.”

 

“Ah,” you said that night, plopping down on Jensen’s couch. “This is nice.”

“How’d your first day go?” he asked, walking over and handing you a drink. “I’ve got some left over casserole heating up in the oven for us.”

“You’re a saint,” you said, rolling over onto your back to look up at him. “It was actually really fun. Long day but I enjoyed it. I didn’t know you could have fun at work.”

“We didn’t even prank you yet either,” he said, moving around the couch and picking up your feet to lay over his lap. “I’m really glad you got the part.”

“Me too. I get to hang out with you all day,” you said. “Plus it’s fun pretending to be some really badass person.”

“You are in your own way. I mean you’re dating me so that by default makes you awesome,” he said, hands moving over your toes. “Why are you so cold? I need to make you warm.”

“I’m going to keep you,” you said, his large hands warming up your freezing feet fast, giving you a massage at the same time.

“Good. I like back massages,” he said, plopping down over top of you, holding himself up so he wasn’t crushing your body.

“I can’t return the favor in this position Ackles,” you said, watching his head dip low.

“I was looking for something else,” he mumbled against your lips. You smiled as he kissed you and returned it, only breaking away when the oven beeped off. “You…I’m keeping you too.”

“Why thank you,” you said, sitting up with him and heading over to his kitchen table. “But honestly, what did you think of me today?”

“I think you showed up and no one would have any idea you haven’t been doing this for years. You’re a natural. You love stories. I’m really excited to see the reaction when your first episode airs,” he said. “They’re going to like you.”

“I only care at the moment if you like me,” you said, watching a plate full of food appear in front of you.

“I always like you. Now the real question is, how many episodes are we binging tonight?”


End file.
